Love At First Sight
by SweetnSpice
Summary: The young Francois loved Scorpius at a young age, but now they were 16, and at the Lee residence for a vacation, what happens? LISSORPIUS ONE-SHOT


_"Hey, I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."_

_"Oh, hey~!"_

* * *

It was love at first sight. Sure, they were only 11, but Lissy couldn't help it. The perfect platinum blonde hair that falls over his steel gray eyes, the way his nimble fingers worked as they scribbled down notes, and his personality. So affirmative, yet gentle. So Stern, yet shy. And, let's not forget that smile! Whenever the youngest Malfoy smiles, Lissy's world suddenly lights up.

* * *

"Lissy?"

"Mmmm...?" the green eyed Gryffindor turned to said Scorpius, who had concern plastered on his face.

"You alright there? You've suddenly dozed off."

"Sorry, I was just thinking of some things."

The Slytherin nodded and went back to their earlier conversation.

"As I was saying, maybe you could..."

Lissy dozed off once more, thinking about the many perfections of the boy in front of her. She dreams of the said boy wrapping his arms around her, his face gently nuzzling the top of her head.

Scorpius noticed the absent-minded Gryffindor and just smiled to himself. He got up and walked to the other room. All of them were staying at Niel and Trace's house for the summer, so they could spend their vacation with each other.

Only after a few minutes did the teenage Gryffindor notice that Scorpius was already gone.

Lissy got up from her seat and went off to search for the Malfoy.

"Hey Charles?" Lissy asked her fellow Gryffindor who was fiercely pressing on every button of the controller as she was playing video games with Trace.

"What is it Lis?" Charles asked, not looking away from the screen.

"You've seen Scorpius?"

"Nope, since I've been here all day." Charles elbowed Trace, making Trace lose focus and his fingers spasmed for the controller.

"Try asking Niel Lissy." Abigail said while sipping on a soda and watching the two competitively play. "He's in his room."

Lissy gave a thankful nod and went off to Niel's room, which was on the 3rd floor of the house.

_Waking up from another daydream_

_Like ghost all alone again_

_There was a world that I thought I knew_

_But I've never met someone quite like you_

Lissy stopped in front of Niel's room and peeked through the small opening, to see Scorpius singing, Niel playing along with Trace's guitar. The Gryffindor just stood there silently watching and listening to the two.

_Days drift by_

_If it's a dream I don't wanna wake up_

_Close my eyes_

_If this ain't real I don´t wanna know_

_Waiting for you, it's been a long time coming_

_I can't keep countin the days_

_I've been waiting for you, it's been a long time coming, long time coming_

_But now you're coming around_

_I could drown in the see of people_

_But you're the ship that could sail me home_

_And for so long I never knew_

_That I could ever meet someone quite like you_

_Worlds go by_

_If it's dream I don´t wanna wake up_

_Close my eyes_

_If it's ain't real I don´t wanna know_

_Waiting for you, it's been a long time coming_

_I can't keep countin the days_

_If you take my hand maybe I´ll stop running_

_I´ll stop running away_

_Give it up, give it up_

_Cause this city's been dragging you down_

_I've been waiting for you, it's been a long time coming, long time coming_

_But now you're coming around_

_Waiting for you, it's been a long time coming_

_I can't keep countin the days_

_If you take my hand maybe I´ll stop running_

_I´ll stop running away_

_Give it up, give it up_

_Cause this city's been dragging you down_

_I've been waiting for you, it's been a long time coming, long time coming_

_But now you´re coming around_

_Waking up from another daydream_

_Like ghost all alone again_

_There was a world that I thought I knew_

_But I've never met someone quite like you_

Niel strummed the last few chords and placed the guitar on his made bed and smiled.

"You can listen to it better in here you know Lissy."

The blonde Gryffindor opened the door slowly, flustered she was found out. Niel smiled and gestured her to come in. The steel-gray eyed Slytherin then lightly blushed.

"You know she was here?"

The blue eyed Slytherin gave a mischeavous smirk and nodded.

The two just stood there awkwardly flustered while Niel went down to return the guitar to Trace's room, which is in the basement.

"Actually..." Scorpius started. "The song was for you. Niel was helping with it and stuff."

"Me...? Why?"

"Well, Lissy. I sort of, um... Like you. A lot. You know what I mean."

And with that Scorpius gathered all his couraged and leaned forward connecting both of their lips. The Gryffindor was shocked by the bold move, but kissed back with the same enthusiasm.

When they both finally pulled away, they just silently stared at each other's eyes. Gray to green.

"You know, I like you a lot too. No, wait... I love you."

The Slytherin's face lit up with glee and smiled. He then pressed their lips together once more. Yes, it was love at first sight.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
